Last Secret Garden
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Kouya x Yamato. ¿cómo sacas a Yamato de su jardín secreto, o entras en él? Kouya lo sabe, porque ella la conoce bien.


_**Last Secret Garden**_

Por Inugami

Kouya x Yamato

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Loveless pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Para variar entre tanto fanfic de Fullmetal Alchemist, un songfic de Loveless sobre mi pareja favorita de esa serie, Kouya & Yamato. Y es que estaba escuchando música en el Winamp mientras ordenaba unos archivos en mi compu, y salió el tema "Secret Garden" de Gackt… Y no sé, simplemente me nació la inspiración.

Es yuri, pero no hay nada más que besos, abrazos y cariñitos, pueden leer con toda calma. Y cualquier circunstancia similar a la realidad es sólo coincidencia.

**~*~*~**

_**Mis ojos, que recorrían el cristal estaban simplemente**_

_**Mirándote…**_

Yamato permanecía concentrada en la computadora, ignorando el mundo exterior. Kouya, si bien también se encontraba en esos momentos utilizando su propia laptop, miró de reojo a la rubia, para luego dar un suspiro, resignada. "Siempre es lo mismo", se dijo; una vez que Yamato se conectaba a internet con su laptop, no había quién las separara. A veces esa cosa llegaba a provocarle celos. ¿Celos, de un objeto? Bueno, tratándose de Yamato, y que "Inugami" como cariñosamente llamaba a su ordenador portátil, que además la tratara de "ella"… Cualquier persona en el lugar de Kouya comprendería.

_**Los fragmentos de amabilidad también se han perdido.**_

_**Las señales que se repiten**_

_**Siguen hablando de amor sólo fuera de mis labios**_

Miró una vez más, comprobando que Yamato no se movería de ahí ni aunque el cielo cayera sobre sus cabezas. Aún cuando habían estado por más de tres horas ahí, ni un movimiento fuera de los ocasionales "Tienes algo de comer, Kouya" o cuando le llamaba para aclarar alguna duda, luego volvía al mismo lugar como si nada, a encerrarse de nuevo en esa burbuja que componía el mundo privado de Yamato Nakano, ese al cual le había costado tanto entrar a pesar de lo extrovertida que parecía la rubia. Y es que a veces, la primera impresión engaña.

_**Retiro las conexiones que recorren mi cuerpo entero**_

_**Y con mis propias piernas, sólo una vez más**_

_**Miré hacia este cielo…**_

Cansada de ello, Kouya decidió romper el hechizo y sacar a Yamato de la Matrix, aunque fuese sólo por un momento. Porque si había sido capaz de llegar hasta ese corazón, podría robar furtivamente un instante en el tiempo.

Se acercó despacio, cual gato acecha una presa. Cautelosa, pero sin intención de asustar a la rubia, más preocupada de un quiz que de lo que Kouya pretendía. Y de pronto, unos delgados brazos rodearon sus hombros, dulcemente, como si fuera tan frágil que se podría quebrar. Y el efecto fue el deseado. Una pequeña sorpresa, que detuvo el incesante click y tecleo sobre Inugami.

_**El mundo que se expande dentro de los sueños es ///El último jardín secreto///**_

_**Dentro de ti, ya me he desvanecido completamente, pero sólo mi nombre…**_

_**No será olvidado**_

Yamato se relajó en esos brazos que la rodeaban, haciendo sonreír a Kouya. El abrazo siguió sutil, pero cada vez con más firmeza, apretándose en el cuerpo firme y fuerte de la rubia, quién echó su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando su cuello, sin decir nada. Sonrió complacida al encontrar los brillantes y melancólicos ojos de Kouya, mirándose fijamente la una a la otra.

_**En un pasaje distorsionado en el tiempo y el espacio**_

_**El cuchillo que me clava la espalda me da alas**_

_**Y sigo mirando hacia el cielo**_

Procediendo con la misma lentitud de antes, Kouya acercó su rostro al de Yamato, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Yamato se sonrojó ligeramente, y Kouya sonrió de forma seductora; adoraba hacer sonrojar a quién era la que ocasionalmente causaba que ella se sonrojara con su actitud más atrevida. Otro beso delicado, en la otra mejilla, luego en la frente. Descendió hasta quedar a la misma altura de Yamato, quién permanecía sentada.

_**Con el objeto de quemar todos los recuerdos**_

_**Que corren a través de todo mi cuerpo**_

_**Sólo te miré a ti…**_

Acarició los firmes brazos de Yamato, quién sólo se dejó hacer. A ambas les gustó el cambio habitual, generalmente era Yamato la que comenzaba a coquetearle a Kouya, pero se sentía agradable. Kouya se acercó un poco más a Yamato, y tentó suavemente un beso ligero en los labios de la rubia, luego otro, y otro más, sin profundizarlo.

_**El mundo que se expande entre tus brazos es ///El último jardín secreto///**_

_**Si dentro de ti ya me he desvanecido por completo, no olvides**_

_**Aquello que has aceptado**_

Así estuvieron largo rato, hasta que uno de esos besos fue un poco más largo. Kouya deslizó delicadamente su lengua sobre los labios de Yamato, hasta que ésta lentamente los entreabrió, permitiéndole el paso. Se entrelazaron en un beso suave y delicado, como una flor que se abre en plena primavera. Cuando se separaron, Yamato se encontraba roja como una cereza.

- Kouya…

_**Cierra tus ojos despacio**_

_**Está bien si estás alejado de la luz**_

_**Cuando quieres ver sueños…**_

- Yamato… tus ojos… son lindos…

Kouya se sentó a un lado de Yamato, acercando su rostro al de ésta. Acarició suavemente un mechón de cabello de la rubia, sonrojando más a Yamato, quién desvió la mirada tímidamente. Kouya sonrió, le gustaba ver gestos y reacciones nuevas en Yamato, así es que se acercó más e inspiró de su cuello el aroma floral-frutal de la loción de Yamato, mezclada con el aroma de su propia piel.

- Es dulce…

"_**Pero, ellos ya lo han notado…"**_

_**Todo sobre ti, que extendiste tu mano hacia el cielo.**_

Yamato siguió sin responder, un poco nerviosa. Kouya besó nuevamente el cuello de Yamato, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella, acariciándolos y posteriormente deslizarlas sobre los brazos y pecho de la rubia, quién se sonrojó aún más. Y entonces Kouya abrazó fuerte a Yamato, dándole un beso repentino y más apasionado.

_**El mundo que se expande dentro de los sueños es ///El último jardín secreto///**_

_**Dentro de ti, ya me he desvanecido completamente, pero sólo no olvides…**_

_**Mi nombre**_

Separaron sus labios, pero Kouya no soltó el abrazo. Yamato tentó otro beso, y una vez lo empezaron Kouya lo profundizó poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca de Yamato mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared tras ella. Kouya puso su otra mano sobre el pecho de Yamato, haciendo con ello que ella soltara un discreto gemido que aprovechó para prolongar el beso.

Esta vez, cuando se separaron Kouya soltó a Yamato, la cual seguía enormemente sonrojada y prefirió mirar a otra parte, aún cuando en el fondo sabía que todo eso le había gustado.

_**El mundo que se expande dentro de tus brazos es ///El último jardín secreto///**_

_**Sólo te miré a ti…**_

- ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada? – pregunta Kouya, mientras Yamato mantiene su mirada fija en su computador.

- Haces que me sienta incómoda…

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Kouya, poniendo una de sus manos en una de las piernas de Yamato, haciendo que se sobresalte.

- Oh, vamos! Es que es tan repentino! – Contesta, aún sonrojada.

- Eres preciosa cuando te sonrojas – replica Kouya, besando a Yamato en la mejilla – En especial si es para mi…

_**///El último jardín secreto///**_

_**Sólo a ti…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Jeje, fue divertido poner de uke a Yamato, y es que a veces quiénes parecen ser seme son más ukes que nadie :P, además de repente para variar es bueno invertir los papeles.

Esto puede ocurrir antes o después del encuentro con Ritsuka y Soubi, la verdad no pensé en la historia en sí cuando lo escribí, tan solo en dar forma a esta idea que se me ocurrió y publicarla.

Espero les haya gustado. Den click donde pone "Review" y hagan feliz a Inugami! Lo agradeceré enormemente.


End file.
